A Happy Ending
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Sequel to A Fairy Tale. Cottonball fluff of Joryness


Title: A Happy Ending  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Feedback: I need feedback like I need food, air, drinks, and Gilmore girls.  
  
Distribution: I don't care, but ask me first.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I own it all. It's all mine. First Gilmore Girls, next the world! J/k A S-P owns it.  
  
Summary: Sequel to A Fairy Tale. This is just as cheesy as the first one. It's just a baby, a ficlet, a fluffy cotton candy ball of Joryness.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Classification: Romance  
  
AN: I'd like to thank Jess, airforcebrat529, TheresaUS, and Fionnuala for your kind, wonderful reviews. People like you are the reason I write:)  
  
  
  
A Happy Ending  
  
  
  
Rory woke up rested the next morning. Lorelai was sitting on her bed, bouncing up and down.  
  
"What, Mom?"  
  
"Who were you talking to on the phone last night?"  
  
"Dean, I told you."  
  
"No, at two in the morning. I heard you talking." Rory looked away.  
  
"No one."  
  
"Oh, I see. You like to talk to yourself in the middle of the night, then?"  
  
Rory frowned. "I was talking to Jess."  
  
"Deliquent boy? Luke's nephew?"  
  
"Yes, Mom. Do we know any other Jesses?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Jess is fun to talk to."  
  
"At two in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory threw the covers back.  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed. I need to talk to Dean."  
  
"Call him."  
  
"I'm going to break up with him. I need to do that face to face."  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "What? Why?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "I need to tell him first. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Rory picked out her clothes and headed for the shower.  
  
Rory headed to the gazebo. She had decided to break up with Dean in a public place, so he wouldn't scream at her. She replayed in her mind what she wanted to tell him. Dean was sitting on a bench in the gazebo.  
  
"Hey, Dean."  
  
"Morning, Rory." Dean leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.  
  
"Dean, we need to talk."  
  
"Talk, then kiss."  
  
"Dean, you know I like you a lot."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"But I feel like we've grown apart."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we should just be friends." Dean felt shock register over him.  
  
"Friends." Rory nodded.  
  
"But I love you, Rory."  
  
"I...I don't love you, Dean. I like you as a friend. I'm sorry." Dean nodded.  
  
"Why?" Rory looked away.  
  
"I feel like we'd be better without the pressure of dating."  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jess. You love him." Rory agreed, mutely. Dean sighed and left her in the gazebo.  
  
Rory walked into the diner. Luke was grunting and meticulously washing the counter. Lorelai was begging for coffee and Jess was serving Miss Patty and Taylor. Rory stood in the doorway of the diner and watched everyone who was so important to her in her life. Lorelai smiled at her.  
  
"Did you do it, Sweetie?"  
  
"Part of it." Lorelai nodded.  
  
Luke, who was puzzled, asked, "Do I even want to know what you're talking about?"  
  
"Rory broke up with Dean."  
  
"Is she OK?"  
  
"Yeah, no need for headlocks."  
  
Jess overheard this and his whole face lit up. Rory had broken up with Bag Boy. He felt goofy, with that huge smile on his face. No one had ever seen him smile, except Rory. He decided to make a total fool of himself. He got down on his knees and made a trumpeting sound.  
  
"All hail, Princess Rory." Rory giggled.  
  
"Jess..."  
  
"Nope, all must bow down to the Princess."  
  
Rory got down on eye-level with him.  
  
"Hey, there, Pauper. I have something to say. I love you."  
  
Jess smiled.  
  
"Shall we reinact the ending of our story?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"So now for the kiss."  
  
"Yep." Rory leaned in and locked lips with Jess. They kissed with love, passion, tenderness, and promise. They pulled apart with all eyes on them. Rory flashed a sparkling smile. Jess questioned, "So are we going to live happily ever after?"  
  
"I hope so." Jess pulled Rory into his arms and they kissed again. 


End file.
